


The Key

by Liz_87



Category: Casualty (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-06
Updated: 2020-06-06
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:56:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24571165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liz_87/pseuds/Liz_87
Summary: What if Duffy kept the house key Charlie gave her in series 17..? Series 31.
Relationships: Lisa "Duffy" Duffin/Charlie Fairhead
Kudos: 4





	The Key

Charlie peered through the windscreen as he parked outside the front of the house, his car's wipers sloshing water out of the way, the edges of the road blurring slightly due to the torrential downpour. He quickly glanced at the clock, 5.56pm. Charlie sighed, he was nearly 40 minutes late home. She was going to kill him, especially now this rain had started. He looked over towards the front door, expecting to see her scowling as she spotted him. His heart sank as he realised she wasn't stood outside.

Reaching into his pocket he quickly retrieved his phone and unlocked the screen. A couple of taps brought up her smiling face and his finger hovered hesitantly over the options. He debated calling her but quickly dismissed the idea, deciding instead to send her a text. He started, deleted and restarted the message twice before finally settling on what to say.

D,

I'm so very sorry that I got held up at work. I hope you didn't get too wet and that you're now warm and dry again. I'd still really like to have dinner with you.

C xx

He sighed as he placed the phone back in his pocket. He turned up the collar of his jacket and made sure he had his house keys in his hand before he opened the car door and made a quick dash towards the front door. As he put the key in the door he felt his phone buzz, indicating that he'd received a message.

He closed the door behind him and looked down at his clothes as he stood in the hallway. Though it had only been a matter of a few metres between his car and the house he was drenched. Placing his coat on the hook he retrieved his phone and checked his messages.

C,

Some things never change! I'm lovely and toasty warm thank you. I suggest you change out of those soggy clothes and find something warm to snuggle up with. Dinner sounds a great idea. 

D xx

Charlie reread the message twice to ensure he wasn't going crazy or seeing things. She didn't *sound* angry but that didn't mean she wasn't. He placed his phone and keys down on the table and removed his shoes. He grabbed his phone and headed upstairs to change his clothes, deciding that he'd reply to her once he had.

Reaching the top of the stairs the bathroom door caught his attention. He could have sworn he closed it before he'd left for work that morning. Shaking his head he pushed the door open further and grabbed a towel to dry off his hair and face. As he did so he felt something damp under his foot. Reaching down he picked up Duffy's bra. She must have left it accidentally when she'd stayed over earlier in the week. He chuckled to himself as he realised that she'd gone straight from his house to Peter's that day, his mind wondering how she'd explained that little oversight away to her son!

Hanging the item over the radiator he made a mental note to return it to her when he saw her at work the next day. Leaving the bathroom he stripped off his shirt and trousers, throwing them in the general direction of the laundry basket on the landing before heading into his bedroom to fetch some clean clothes.

Charlie pushed open the bedroom door and headed straight for the chest of drawers, not paying attention to the rest of the room as he did so. He was just taking a tshirt from the second drawer when he heard a cough from behind him. Letting out a yelp he jumped and spun around, his hand on his chest and eyes darting around the room.

Stunned at the sight of Duffy sat wrapped in his duvet and giggling it took him a couple of attempts to speak.

"Are you trying to give me another heart attack?" He demanded, breathing heavily.

"Sorry!" She replied, chewing at her lip.

Though she tried her best to look innocent and contrite, Duffy quickly realised that Charlie wasn't paying any attention to her face. No, his gaze had been taken with the glimpses of flesh that indicated that she was wearing very little under his duvet.

"Well that explains why your bra was on my bathroom floor." He remarked as he moved to sit on the bed next to her.

"Ah, oops! I thought I'd picked everything up after my shower. I hope you don't mind, I was cold from being outside so decided to warm myself up."

Charlie leaned over to kiss her, tucking a strand of damp hair behind her ear. "That's fine, use whatever you like." He paused, confused. "Hang on, how did you get in the house?" He queried.

Duffy smiled as she reached over and picked up a set of keys that were lying on the bedside table, holding them up to show him.

"Where did you find those?" He asked, his confusion increasing.

Duffy rolled her eyes. "They were in my handbag. Luckily you hadn't changed the locks so they still worked."

"Still? You mean..?" He paused, looking incredulously at Duffy. "You kept them all this time?"

"I'd been planning to leave them on the table when I cleared out our belongings but when it came to it I just couldn't." She sighed. "Several times over the years I'd take them out, look at them and consider throwing them away but I never could." She looked down, playing with the keys between her fingers. "I guess I found it comforting, knowing that if I ever needed to I could..." She paused again and shrugged, not knowing how to finish the thought.

"I had no idea." Charlie replied, awestruck by her confession.

"I've been meaning to tell you but I was never sure how to. I thought you'd be cross that I'd kept them."

"Why would I be cross? I told you at the time that I wanted you to think of this house as your home just as much as it was mine. Nothing's changed." He assured her, caressing her cheek with his fingertips.

Duffy wrapped her arms around Charlie's shoulders and kissed him. The kiss quickly deepened until they were both startled by the sound of Duffy's stomach rumbling. Charlie laughed as a deep blush immediately coloured her cheeks.

"You did promise dinner!" Duffy retorted, pouting.

"Ah yes I did indeed!" Charlie remarked as he grabbed his tshirt from the bed, pulling it over his head as he stood up. "Wouldn't want madam going hungry would we?" He joked. "You stay there and I'll be back shortly with some food." He promised before leaving the room.

Duffy smiled as she once more contemplated the keys in her hand before placing them back on the bedside table. Snuggling down into the pillows she realised Charlie was right, she really was home and this time she intended to stay.


End file.
